Gintama Mafia
| image =File:GintamaVol01Cover.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host =yuiop & ShadowAngel | link = BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate =02.01.2015 | winningfaction =Goodies | roster = Players #Pardona #Wizardry #Squizer #akaslickster #Hachi #Dr.Saab #Vommack #dd515087 #Barcallica #Segul #RedPhantom | first =Vommack | last =Pardona, akaslickster, Hachi, dd515087, RedPhantom | mvp =dd515087 | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Yuiop based on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gin_Tama Gin Tama] a Japanese Manga (literal translation Silver Soul) aka Gintama It was co-hosted by ShadowAngel It began on February 1, 2015 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (February 7). Game Mechanics Rules #OOP trap>block>redirect #Night posts show traps, kills, and successful saves. #Day posts show that a vote manip was used if it affected the outcome. #Day 1 ties result in no lynch. After that, ties result in a random player in the tie being lynched. #Indy wincon doesn't end the game, goodie or baddie win does end the game. Indy can joint win with goodie or baddie if his/her targets are dead by the time goodies or baddies win. #Kills are not blocking. #Redirected spy receives correct results #Trap prevents target from: acting or being acted on, voting or being voted for during the next day, posting during the next day phase. #Blocks and redirects don't affect vote manips. #If a redirect targets a redirect it fails. #If both redirects target the same player both redirects fail. #RID kill can be redirected. RID kill will succeed if it's redirected to the correct target. (Indie RID kills A as B's role, Indie is redirected to B, B dies) #Indie is always told if their RID was correct regardless of whether their action succeeded or not. #No is told if they were blocked or redirected. Role Description Goodies: *wincon: eliminate the baddies #Gintoki - A samurai with a natural silver perm that is working as an odd jobber. A heavy gambler and drinker but he's a very strong fighter and cares a lot about his friends. Every night he chooses someone to protect. (save) #Kagura - She may look human but she's actually a member of a super strong alien clan. Every night she uses her strength to knock someone out. (block) #Shinpachi - The straight, ordinary man. He often faces an identity crisis with his glasses, but at least he's not dumb. Every night he can send a one way message to someone. (messenger) #Kondo - Captain of the Shinsengumi police force. Every night he stalks spies someone (role spy) #Hijikata - Vice captain of the Shinsengumi. He directs the Shinsengumi when his captain is busy stalking spying on people.(redirect) #Sogo - Captain of the 1st division of the Shinsengumi. He shoots things with his bazooka until they die. (kill) #Katsura - Leader of a rebel/terrorist group. His friend Elizabeth is always willing to vote with him so he can double someone's vote. (vote manip - x0, x1, or x2) Baddies: *wincon: gain majority *BTSC and group kill carried by one person. Group kill can be blocked or redirected. #Kamui - Kagura's older brother and a sadistic killer. When he knocks someone out they stay out for the night and the next day but he can't target same player twice in a row. (trap) #Takasugi - Gintoki's past friend now enemy. He's also kind of a sadistic killer but he's also cunning. (redirect) #Harusame Space Pirates - A large organization of space pirates! They can use their massive numbers and resources to give someone an extra vote and manipulate the lynch results once. (vote manip - x0, x1, or x2, lynch frame x1) Indy: *wincon: outlive 2 specific goodies and 1 specific baddie #Isaburo - The elite elitist of the elite police force. He's out to eliminate some troublesome non elites. (RID kill, secret abilities ) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies: *Pardona - Gintoki (save) *Wizardry - Kagura (block) *akaslickster - Shinpachi (messenger) *Vommack - Katsura (vote manip) *dd515087 - Kondo (spy) *Barcallica - Sogo (kill) *RedPhantom - Hijikata (redirect) Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster #Pardona - Gintoki (save) #Wizardry - Kagura (block) - Killed N2 #Squizer - Harusame Space Pirates (vote manip) - Lynched D1 #akaslickster - Shinpachi (messenger) #Hachi - Isaburo (indie) #Dr.Saab - Takasugi (redirect) - Lynched D3 #Vommack - Katsura (vote manip) - Killed N1 #dd515087 - Kondo (spy) #Barcallica - Sogo (kill) - Killed N3 #Segul - Kamui (trap) - Lynched D2 #RedPhantom - Hijikata (redirect) Actions Category:Era 10 Category:Games